lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Send In The Clowns
Summary The Special Victims Unit scour New York City to find a masked man that kidnapped a girl on a school trip. Also, Fin and Stone both get visits from family members. Plot plot Cast Main cast *Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson *Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins *Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola *Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. *Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast *Ernest Waddell as Ken Randall *Migs Govea as Alejandro Pavel *Helmar Augustus Cooper as Judge Reginald Flowers *Amy Korb as Pamela Stone Guest cast *Will Sasso as Chris Sadler *Erik Jensen as James Turner *Wendy Hoopes as Anna Sadler *Mallory Bechtel as Haley Sadler *Eric Tabach as Vincent "Vinny" Drago *Molly Brown as Jenni Hanson *Jillian Louis as Charlotte Cooke *Valeri Mudek as Did Bolton *Cyndi Melendez as Gina Feliz *Don Stephenson as Alan Hubert *Kendra Farm as Dateline Reporter *Michelle Won Park as Reporter #1 *Azia Celestino as Reporter #2 *Michael Dennis Hill as Reporter #3 *T.J. Meyers as Leo Trozze *Gordon Silba as Sal Balzarini *Max MacKenzie as Mike *Tyree Simpson as Sergeant *Art Shrian Tiwari as Courtroom Attendee (uncredited) References references Quotes :Olivia: Haley Sadler Okay, look, she is 16 years old. Best-case scenario is, she met a guy and she lost track of time. Worst case, let's not go there. ---- :Olivia: I can assure you that we are doing everything in our power. :Chris Sadler: Not good enough. I... I want you to promise us that you'll find her. :Rollins: We wanna be realistic. We ask you to hope for the best, but prepare... :Chris Sadler: No, I'm not preparing for anything, all right? Haley needs me. She needs me to keep believing that she's alive. I'm the one keeping her alive. The only one. ---- :Stone: Olivia Are you always this persistent? :Olivia: Wait 'till you get to know me. ---- :Rollins: I mean, Beaver Falls is six hours away. :Carisi: The way you drive, we can make that in four. ---- :Haley Sadler: James is my real father. It makes perfect sense. :Olivia: What? :Haley: I've always felt this connection. We both love music and art. We're alike. I played the Hammerklavier when I was 12. I knew my father couldn't be a garbage man. I just knew it. ---- :Stone Olivia about James Turner He had no idea Haley was his daughter? :Olivia: No, he didn't, and neither did Haley. :Stone: So, how... :Olivia: It's called genetic sexual attraction. When a father and daughter don't grow up in the same household, and then they meet as adults... it can happen. :Stone: What do you do? :Olivia: You recommend the best therapist you know, and you... pray to God that they can work through it. ---- Background Information and Notes *Benjamin Stone's daughter Pamela, who was first mentioned in the Law & Order season three episode "Skin Deep", makes her first appearance. *Many elements of the case were taken from three real-life cases: the in Aruba (the disappearance of a teenage girl during a school trip, a braggart prime suspect, the victim being declared legally dead ), the kidnapping of Elizabeth Thomas in Tennessee (the kidnapping of a teenage girl by her schoolteacher, who manipulated her into pursuing a romantic relationship with him), and the in California (suspicions that the kidnapper was the victim's actual biological father, which have since been disproved). One scene in which Chris Sadler nearly attacked James Turner was also inspired by the attempted assault of by Randall Margraves, the father of some of Nassar's victims; Sadler's dialogue is even nearly identical to Margraves'. *Fin's birthday is celebrated at the beginning of the episode. Category:SVU episodes